Damon's Dark Horse
by lala423
Summary: Based off the song Dark Horse by Katy Perry, this is a story about a girl who comes back to Mystic Falls to visit her reconnect with her three best friends turned sisters, but somewhere along the way of returning and reconnecting she meets the infamous elder Salvatore brother... so in the palm of Damon's hand will it be a yes or a no? Will he play with magic? Read and find out!


Damon's Dark Horse

Okay this is my very first ever Vampire diaries fan so bear with me, it was couple of years ago that I daydreamed this story up which explains why Elena and Stephan are still together but to be completely honest I wasn't too big on when Elena and Damon got together I am a big Elena/Stephan fan. So it took me this long to think of the whole twilight cross over part. This is still a rough draft but I wanted to test this first chapter out and see what you guys think about it, I am still doing research and putting the puzzle pieces together so that it will be a great story. So to give a quick explanation this story is based partially on the song Dark horse by Katy Perry – well when it comes to Damon and Karina listen to the song and you will get the meaning especially more and more during this story.

BTW this had no relation to the other story that I have out which is called Face Down, but I hope you like both if you get a chance to read both!

Please r and r!

Oh and by the way this is a Vampire Diaries/ Twilight fanfic!

So please give me comments and critics I need them all to continue on this very long journey so I know what I need to fix and what I need to keep going with, I will be going back to this chapter and be making changed and some much needed revisions but I just wanted to get this concept chapter out there.

Hope you enjoy this concept and pleas please please review!

It was on a warm and summer night that I started out for Mystic Falls, deciding once and for all that I would quit all the procrastinating and go back and visit the last of the people that I called family…well the last family that resided all the way on the other side of the country in Mystic Falls, my very good friend and practically sister Elena along with my other two good friends Bonnie and Caroline had been begging me to come back to visit.

I was finally done with all the procrastinations and excuses not to go back so finally I cleared up my entire schedule for the next year and left them all text messages that I would be arriving in the early the next morning and that I would be expecting them for breakfast. Seeing as how it was time for their spring break from Whitmore College I would have them all at a good time, to be able to reconnect with some old friends.

Okay I know that you are asking yourself some questions right now who is this girl?

And, how does she involved with Elena, Bonnie and Caroline?

Well first thing is first things first my name is Karina-Jade Evangeline Valencia, yeah I know that it's a really long name but it's a Spanish thing. So more about my family and I, we are originally from tenth century Spain my father was one of the unofficial and unknown originals; but by the mid-1800s we moved to the Americas and into a small town in Southwestern Virginia by the name of Mystic Falls – in which my mother and father were one of the founding couples- well including my sister and I founding families I guess you would say.

To truly understand my family and I we have to go way back to the 1300s when I was born- when my father – a vampire, one of the oldest vampires of our time, Federico Valencia fell in love with my mother a very powerful witch and vampire hybrid Marlena Balentziaga, now they're story will be told at a later date but all you need to know is yes they had relations that ended up in mine and my sister's and current existence of 2014.

I had been living on and off the estate that my parents owned for almost a hundred and fifty years years with my sister but moved back just six years ago from Washington where my biological sister Mila resided; and met the most incredible best friends a girl could ever find, and what I meant by all three knowing my deepest darkest secrets is that I am a vampire human hybrid….well vampire witch hybrid to be exact.

When I first moved to the falls, everyone always saw me as the weird new girl who lived in the Valencia mansion and seeing as how I was living on my own most of the town's people saw me as the odd girl out, so most of the time I usually kept to myself busy with hobbies and kept away from public. But things on my own got pretty boring so I went with something new, and since I had never gone to high school ever in my life it was the perfect thing for me at the time. It's kind of ironic how this great nation makes prep school a necessity when I was able to con my way into college and even come out with a degree, I guess when your of the super natural variety you're able to get away with a lot more than humans can.

Things seemed to chance when I met Elena, she befriended me and introduced me to her group of friends and I wasn't so much of a loner anymore.

Just like that a four year friendship was born that is until I had to leave for Washington because my sister was planning on getting married within the next year, and of course she followed suit in the way of getting knocked up on the honey moon so I stayed a while longer to get to know the new additions to the huge ass family she had married into.

For everyone else in Mystic Falls I was going off to College in Washington but my three besties and a couple of other privileged individuals knew what I was up to and knew very well what I was. To say the least we were all sad at the fact that I was going to be gone for so long …. I had always relied on family to be my comfort but since my sister had found her mate I thought it best to separate for a while and make my own life aside from the group that my mother and father left behind and start anew in the little town where we settled down in all those years ago.

I was happy to have found friends of my own, people that I had found to be my adoptive family.

So back to the now; it's like midnight in the morning and I'm just pulling into the little town of Mystic Falls, luckily I chose to have all my stuff shipped in and partially set up so that I would only have to stay up the other half of the night to make things just the way that I preferred.

As I drive through my little home town I couldn't help but smile at all the memories I had made with my friends and even the older memories that I had made with my family at one point, I had to give an ear to ear smile when I finally pulled up to the long drive way that led up to the gated Valencia Estate.

No matter how much time past the true bones of the mansion always remained the same with exceptions of modern technology to make it livable during any time of year I had always poured any money I had made throughout my time making it even better than it ever was.

I punched in the five digit code and sped up through the roadway that lead to the entrance.

"Finally home sweet home." I said aloud as I got out of my car and gazed at my home, it felt like I had been in a car for weeks and technically I had been- it took me that much longer because someone back home suggested that I take the scenic route ha thanks for that one Jasper!

I grabbed all of my things from my car and went into the house to change into something other than my black tank top and maxi skirt to begin the unpacking process that I loved so much. I did a pass through of the house letting the many memories of this past home run through my mind feeling happy that I had some familiar comfort.

When I got to my room I just had to do the signature jumping on the bed and closing my eyes rejoicing that I was finally in my own room.

"Ah- Finally my own bed." I said aloud as I closed my eyes for a quick second before getting back to reality, it was really nice of my sister's in-laws to put make a room of my own for whenever I wanted to come visit but I missed my own bed.

Once I was in my favorite VSX yoga legging capris and matching sports bra, packing for me was like another little workout considering I would put music on and dance while I put everything together, luckily for me Elena hadn't shown up or sent anyone to come give me a hand.

Or at least I thought she hadn't.

I started out in the kitchen, putting all the cooking tech where it belonged and dancing along to the music that I blasted through the room being careful not to drop anything or trip over anything that I had left on the floor which let' face it happens a lot to me.

Once I was done with the kitchen I moved onto the living room, I was super excited that the plasma screen was up along with the surround sound that I had sent in, all that was left was re –arranging all the furniture to my liking and since I was half vampire and had the full strength of one I had no problem finishing that room in no time at all, what took me so long was the dancing and singing.

I headed back up to the master bedroom which lucky for me was my room and finished that as well in record time minus a few boxes.

Turning up my one of my favorite songs by Don Omar I opened the double doors that led to my balcony and started to dance along with the music running through all the choreography in the music video plus some gymnastic moves that I did it up with, not realizing that someone was on my property and watching me. My hips swayed along with the upbeat music, I moved my head along with the suave melody causing my long wavy hair to wave around, then finally I sensed something, I heard someone's thoughts.

At first I thought that it was a some low life looking for more than a sneak a peek while watching me form somewhere because his thoughts were completely intoxicated with the sexuality of my dancing, I looked through the mirror of my armoire and finally spotted my one man audience- just sitting there perched on the tree that hung close to my balcony.

His facial features reminded me of a person that Elena once described as her boyfriend Stefan's older brother Damon.

I walked over to my balcony, hips still swaying and acting as if I hadn't noticed he was watching.

"You know it's very rude to stare- _Damon_." He showed no emotion as I spoke that is after I said his name he seemed to know something was up.

I turned the music down to a lower volume.

"You seem to have me at a disadvantage blah blah blah so what's your name?" He spoke with a dark sensual voice as if trying to compel me.

"Karina-Jade Evangeline Valencia lady of the house, but you can call me Kari." I played along as if being compelled.

"Damn, that's a mouthful." I shrugged.

"What did you expect? I am after all a Valencia." He gave me a nod as if understanding who I was.

"You know you a great dancer…so how about putting on another little show for me?" I smiled at him.

"Why thank you that's so sweet but maybe later." I built up my gracious thanks to his compliment but let him down hard when I declined his request.

"Or maybe now." His pupils dilated as he once again tried to compel me, I couldn't help but giggle at his efforts to manipulate me.

"Don't waste your energy on trying to compel me – it won't work." He chuckled.

"Ah- you wound my skills m'lady." He put a hand to his chest and made a fake painful face and then flashed a toothy smile.

"Well pardon me m'lord." I said in a sarcastic tone, and smirked up at him.

"So I'm guessing Elena and Stephan already have you on the vervain diet?" I gave a sexy chuckle.

"What Elena or Stephen never filled you in on my species? Not even Alaric?" I tilted my head and looked him dead in the eye and showed him my honey golden eyes, he merely scoffed at the observation.

"Okay so you're a human with a weird eye color what does that prove?" I looked down at his hand and bought it up to my face and smelled the sweet aroma of flowing undead veins.

"Honey when I go vegetarian, black when I am hungry and …."

"Just because you have freaky looking eyes doesn't mean anything weakling." He grabbed my wrists and pinned me to the stone wall growling like an animal in the process and not to mention turning the pleasure button on in the process as well if you know what I mean.

For a moment I let him manhandle well vampire handle me until I felt it was time to make my first impression on him and made the same vampire face that he made, growled at him the way he did, and retracted my fangs the way he did.

After all the bark I followed suit with taking his wrists pinning him down onto the ground and straddling him in the process leaning down to sink in with a bite intended to suck him dry, he grunted with pain at the small love bite I gave him on the neck.

"Okay okay okay you win." He groaned out

I pulled back and lifted us both off the ground and back up to a standing position, licking all the remaining blood off my lips and his neck and moved my other hand over the wound to use my healing powers to mend the bite mark along with the blood loss, much faster than he could on his own.

Damon looked down at what I was doing and next watching as golden white glow emit from my hands, as I pulled my hand away he saw that the bite mark was gone, and he no longer felt drained.

"Okay so you're not human but if you're a vampire why is your heart still beating?" He asked still confused from what just happened.

"I am a vampire human hybrid- well half vampire and half witch- I possess all my powers as a witch along with all the strengths and powers a vampire possesses." I said with a slight Spanish accent.

"How the hell is that even possible?" He asked.

"My father was a vampire and he fell in love with my mother also a hybrid and a witch and they're wedding night resulted in twins." Damon was shocked to hear of this – in all his time he had never heard of such things as hybrids.

The look on his face was completely priceless.

"Makes you wonder about all those one night stands doesn't it?" I chuckled and wandered into my room leaving him for a moment with his thoughts.

"I'm kidding Damon – well about you being able to procreate- my parents were a different type of vampire." I only let his mind wander for merely a moment before finally breaking the good news, he replied with a subtle sigh of relief.

"I didn't realize that Elena was going to send someone to help me unpack?"

"I didn't really come here to help." He started out and I read the rest of his sentence before he could finish when I realized that he wasn't following me into my room

"Stefan asked you to make sure that I am who I am, oh and you may come in." He followed me into my room.

"Right…..so how _do_ I know you are who you say you are?" He seemed to be getting irritated with the fact that I could read his mind.

So I turned my body to face him and walked over, placing my hand on his cheek, showing him my memories of Elena and my relationship with her and the other girls, giving him a taste of my own mind.

His face of awe was completely priceless as I showed him a glimpse of my memories.

"So you duties are done – would you like a drink?" He disappeared for a moment only to appear behind me, his nose grazing the nape of my neck and hands getting ready to clutch my hips as if taking my offer a bit too seriously, for a moment I lost myself inhaling his very intoxicating scent of eucalyptus, spearmint and freshly fallen rain.

"He- hey- I meant a drink from the bar, not from me." I looked up to meet his ice blue eyes and was entranced by them.

"Now how is that fair – you get a taste of me but I don't get the same treatment." He chuckled, I laughed along with his little complaint as he nuzzled my neck with his nose and blew hot breath on my cold skin.

'I'm still married. I'm still married. I'm still married.' I let myself get caught in the moment for far too long, trying desperately to keep my sex drive in check, seeing as how my marital status and moral beliefs had finally gotten in the way of being able to have hot sex with any man that I wanted; and to say the least I was cranky and horny and just plain pissed off.

Besides the moves Damon had been pulling I was just one more dirty though away from jumping his bones, and what's worse is that he knew it, he knew that I was restless for something stimulating.

I took a deep breath and shrugged away from his hold laughing it off.

"Easy there cowboy maybe later- for now I am in need of a stiff drink and I am guessing that you would like to join me?" We walked through the door in my room that was a long staircase that led all the way down to the basement.

Damon's POV

I wasn't sure how to react to this woman, this woman who wasn't just a vampire but also part human and also part witch; much more powerful than any other being I had ever met….and not to mention she was absolutely gorgeous and her scent- the scent of blood pumping within her veins was absolutely tantalizing.

She walked behind the bar and over to where I was sitting.

"So Damon what will you have?" I looked through the many bottles of alcohol on the shelves.

"Whiskey- on the rocks." I demanded in a joking way, she walked over to the shelf and hopped on the counter to grab it considering she was a bit too short to reach it, giving me some time to really admire her devilishly wicked features.

She had long chocolate brown hair that reached down to the curve of her perfectly shaped ass, and obviously having no self-esteem problems as she wasn't afraid to show her sun kissed skin in that tight exercise outfit.

She jumped off the counter and began pouring the drinks, it wasn't until I got a look at those hands when I noticed another little detail about her, the huge ass engagement and wedding ring on her black polished finger.

'Damn she's married… I could have a little fun with this.' I thought to myself as I was already scheming up a plan to mess with her.

"So Valencia…..isn't that the last name of one of the founding families?" She nodded.

"It is." I gulped down part of the drink.

"So why haven't I ever seen or heard of _you_?"

"You were probably still really young when my sister and I moved onto another land without my parents, we came back every couple of years to visit but I guess out paths just never crossed."

"Federico and Marlena?" She smiled at the sound of they're names.

"That's them."

"So where is the other half of the founding family?" I asked, giving her hesitation to answer the question what she was about to say probably was going to hit some heart strings…. At least for her.

"Buried in the back yard." She said with almost no emotion.

"Sorry about that." Her answer calmed down out chit chat as I thought up a way to ease our way out of all the sappy talk.

"As for my sister she is off with her husband and in laws in Washington." She shrugged off that part of the conversation and turned to the bottle of whiskey and poured herself another drink obviously thinking about something that took her attention away from me as she downed a shot and poured herself another.

"So what did you mean by – when you said that I was still young when you moved out of Mystic Falls?"

She downed the rest of her drink and appeared on the bar stool next to me.

"I was already about 900 years old when I moved to the Falls, well when my family moved there." I was intrigued at the how old she really was and – how she had managed to look ….so young.

"So how old are you exactly?" She giggled.

"You know it's rude to ask a lady how old she is…" She was trying to be dramatic in a joking kind of way.

"As you can imagine I'm a very rude person." I said with an enticing tone that made her heart skip a beat.

"I was born in Spain around the tenth century give or take a few decades so if you like you can do the math but I don't really keep an exact count on my years." I gave a nod to let her know that I hadn't completely been ignoring her speak, until her phone began to ring.

"Excuse me for one moment." She walked into another room and took the call.

I thought that I would get my revenge on the fact that she was able to read my mind and began eavesdropping on her phone conversation.

"Hello?" I heard her answer the call.

"Karina?" A man asked.

"Yes this is Karina's phone and this is Karina speaking, is there any reason why you are calling me at this time of night?" She asked in a rather hostile tone.

"Sorry Kara, I thought I would just see if you got to the hotel alright." She sighed in annoyance.

'Hmmmm lying to the husband not as innocent as we look now are we?' I let my mind run ramped.

"I made it here alright and now to what do I owe this late night phone call William?" He scoffed at her.

"Well you're my wife I think I have the right to call whenever I want to." He said rather forcefully.

"Oh you can now can't you? Did the fact that you and I are separated escape you mind somehow?" She fought back.

'Feisty too….I like it.'

"No- but I was thinking that you and I should give it another try, you know I am almost done here with this case and I can be there in a couple of weeks."

"I am visiting family and I would rather not be distracted by our marital problems."

"Really you're ditching me for some stupid friends out in the middle of nowhere?" I could just feel that she was rolling her eyes.

"And wasn't it last week that you ditched me to go and fuck your assistant? Or was that a naughty secret? So let's call this round half even – and the other half to be served along with the divorce settlement, now since I'm actually in a good mood tonight I think I will leave the rest of this conversation for another time."

"How could you have even known – you were visiting your sister?!" He yelled on the phone.

"You just confirmed it- and be aware this phone call is being recorded for evidentiary assurances." She didn't even bother to bite back the laughter that erupted from her belly as she finished the mocking sentence.

"What did you just say to me? Karina we have to talk about this sooner or later and like civilized adults!" I couldn't help but let out a chuckle as well.

"Bye my former love – good luck on your case this week." She said in a chipper voice before hanging up the cellphone. I quickly ran back to my seat before she even opened the door.

She walked out and tossed the home phone on the couch in the corner.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"You tell me – eavesdropping much?" She crossed her arms and glared at me.

"Hey I gave into temptation- and besides – it's not like you haven't been listening in on my thoughts." She smirked.

"Fine I call it even for now, but it's nice to know that my sexually enticing looks are still appreciated." I gave a fake smile.

"Yeah I'm glad my thoughts are to your liking." She shook her head and laughed at the sarcasm in my voice, after another round of drinks and conversing about random topics we headed back up to the kitchen and out the sliding doors that led to her massive back yard.

"This place is _different _than I remembered." I said as I looked around at the in-ground pool, and all the other nonsense terrace furniture.

"It's amazing what time and a little modern TLC will do to a place." I stood next to her listening to her ramblings and took in all the more rustic scenery beyond the modern take on the backyard.

"A little?" I asked rather curious to know what her version of little meant.

"Alright I kind of let my interior and exterior directors go crazy with most of the back yard, the guesthouse and the tree house." She walked out further from the deck and looked into the beyond that was her forested back yard.

"You have a tree house?" I asked almost amused to hear her explanation following behind her.

"More like a legitimate house on a tree but yes a tree house none the less."

"Hn." Again I gave another indication that I wasn't completely ignoring her, but it's not like that bothered her she was too busy taking in all the scenery and daydreaming, basically doing all the things that chicks do when they are lost in thought.

While we were sitting there letting our minds go adrift failing to notice the smell of rain clouds coming in, when suddenly there was a flash of lightning and thunder rumbled through the pitch black sky, and that's when the rain poured down on us as if the sky were a giant waterfall, we ran inside to save our clothes any further soaking.

"I'll get us some towels…." She hurried over to a closet and grabbed two towels and tossed me one.

"Well it's been a rather eventful night but I think I'll head home." I looked outside and huffed a bit at the thought of having to run home in the rain.

"You're more than welcome to stay in one of the guest rooms." She said just as I was about to make my leave, I stopped turning to look back at her as she dried off her hair.

"I don't get the privilege of sharing your bed?" I moved closer to her and shifter a piece of wet hair from her face.

"Pleasure and privilege, but uh as tempting as that offer is I am going to have to pass it up…..at least for now." She smiled as she spoke and winked at me wiggling her fingers in a come-hither motion, I followed her through the first floor of the house and into the foyer where the grand staircase led to the middle floor which consisted of a massive library that was overlooked by a balcony and hallway that led to about a thousand different rooms oh goody and another flight of stairs.

"This can be your room for the night, fully equipped with your own bathroom and toiletries if you need them- and my room is down the hall, let me know if you need anything." I flashed a toothy smile and observed the room she was putting me up in.

"How about some company for the night? I'm not really in the mood to sleep." She sighed a sigh of playful frustration and gave a sexy glare.

"Ugh – you are one determined man aren't you?" I swiftly ran behind her and whispered into her ear.

"You have no idea." I warned.

She shook out of my overshadowing grip and chuckled yet again at my persistence.

Karina's POV

"Just give me a few minutes I just have two more boxes to unload and then I am free for another drink." I walked over to my king sized bed and rummaged through all of the photos and picked out the perfect ones to hang around my room, followed closely by Damon who let himself fall on my bed watching intently as I worked on my room.

At first I paid him no mind and picked up a small stack of frames and headed to where the nails were to hang them, I smiled to myself as I reminisced on all the wonderful memories. Memories that consisted of my sister's wedding day, after her and Seth said I do and they ran down the aisle we all took a group photo that included the entire Cullen clan and even some from Denali and of course who could forget the infamous wolf pack as well.

Different photos for different events of my life and different events in my loved ones lives like the millions of photos we took with Renesme after she was born, or when my nephew Jackson was born some of those days I would remember for the rest of my life.

And let's not forget the little things in life too – sophomore winter formal with my best friends form Mystic Falls high school, sleepovers, sneak outs, stake outs all these little things and little events here in my United States home town that kept me here when I thought it was time to leave and had drawn me to come back when the time was finally right.

Then I finally came to the one photo that was supposed to be one of the happiest memories of my life, my wedding day a picture consisting of my husband Will and I kissing near the fountain where our reception was, yeah it was a happy memory and a beautiful wedding but it was all a lie, a lie that only led up to years of disappointments and a failed marriage.

For a moment I reminisced when times were amazing, then my mind led to all the horrible times and just by impulse I whipped the frame out the window, listening to the shattered glass gave me some relief as to my decision to throw it in the first place.

"Woah anger problems much?" I shook out my momentary trance and laughed at the comment.

"Momentary surge won't happen again." He gave a nod of suspicion and sat up on the bed letting his curiosity free a bit with the piles of pictures laying there on the bed. It didn't look like anything caught his interest because he kept most of the comments in his thoughts, until he got to a picture of an ultrasound.

"Who's this?" I couldn't believe I left that picture out like that.

"My niece Renesme- must have gotten in her by mistake." I lied.

"Hm." He seemed to call my bluff – seeing as how all the proof of the truth was laying there in the piles of pictures, dates, facts and most importantly my name on the photo, but lucky for me he wasn't too prying into my personal life, lucky for me he didn't care.

By the time I was finished with all the homey décor it seemed as though I had lost the attention of my house guest, he was knocked out on the bed as if I had spiked his drink with a sedative, I stared at him for a moment and thought what it was about certain guys who were seriously sexy when they slept.

Let's just say that Damon was one of those guys, oh hell forget about sleeping I imagine that there wasn't ever a time of day that he wasn't sexy.

_I'm sure you can all agree._

I chuckled to myself seeing as how he managed to unintentionally get his way and subtly remembering the 411 my girls told me on all things Damon this was right on the money. I walked off with my pj's in hand to the other side of my shoji screen and quickly striped down into nothing but a pair of boy short panties and my favorite VS PINK tank top.

For a moment I decided whether or not to get into bed with whom everyone referred to as pure evil turned to annoyingly mischievous but I simply shrugged off all the warnings and told myself the sad excuse that my bed was large enough for the both of us, and luckily for me I had a king sized bed and a body pillow to cuddle with.

I laid down on my side of the bed holding onto my body pillow and slowly drifted off to sleep, just before falling completely into my dream world feeling a broad arm snake around my waist, but I was too dazed to care.

;)

Okay so there the chapter is done and I hope you guys like it, beware I may go back and make changes; please let me know what you guys think about this one – I need to know whether it's good the way it is or if it's bad or if I should even continue with it so please read and review!

Till next time!


End file.
